Masks
by borntofly-butstill-unwritten
Summary: She hates jocks, but she goes to every sports game her high school hosts. He is a jock, he represents everything she hates. The thing is if they can see beyond the other s mask. (Soundtrack & Tumblr on my profile) [This is the traduction of my fic "Máscaras"]
1. Just a usual match

**_I do not own digimon._**

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>Chapter 1<em>**

The whistle announces the start of the half time.

The crowd screams, the players leave the court, the referee checks the points, the cheerleaders start their routines and the mascots, to fight. "Yeah, sweet high school" I think while eating a chocolate.

I´m Hikari Yagami, 17 years old. Everyone knows me for being Taichi Yagami´s (aks Tai, aka the best football player ever of this school) sister. I´m just the little protégée of _The Titan_, every boy´s idol, every girl´s crush. No one ever noticed the small girl that went to every one of his brother´s games, many others went too. The little one never got notice even if she was sick (this happened a lot during my childhood) and went just to support her brother.

-Hey Kari. - Yep, my name is Hikari but my friends call me Kari.- Look, Ken is there!- Tells me Yolei Inoue exited out of her mind.

Don´t misunderstand me, I love my brother. I really do and I don´t mind that people knowing we are related. He is still the one that knows how to make me smile, even when no one else noticed that I´m sad. He is my strength. The problem? I don´t know when someone approaches me for being me or just because I´m her sister.

-Don´t look now, but I think he is looking for you.- I answer rapidly.

Even though "The titan", that´s the nickname they gave to my brother when they noticed his talents, just graduated from high school he makes some sporadic visits to his Kingdome. Most of these appearances are because he is picking me up. Anyways, he passed the throne of his team to Daisuke Motomiya, who is a good boy and a great player, just not my brother.

-I told you not to look! - I reproach.

Since his graduation, I haven´t seen many football games despite Daisuke´s constant requests. They aren´t as thrilling as they were to me in the past. Sometimes, I go only to oblige the heir of my brother's goggles.

Today isn´t one of those times.

-I´m sorry, - she starts in a way that tells me that she is not sorry at all,- but when someone says "don´t look", _normal_ people look.

I shake my head as in saying "no" and I smile due to her foolishness.

I´m watching a game, yes; but it´s not a football game. My friend Yolei is obsessed with one of the players and that´s why she drags me to every possible game she cans, which are more than I would like.

The whistle announces the end of the half time.

-It´s starting again!- squeals my friend crushing my arm´s bones.

-Go titans!- the cheer resounds.

Yeah, I know: my brother´s nickname is _so_ original (sarcasm, please notice it). What they say it´s that he is just not "one" but "The" titan. Boys. Who understands them?

-Give me one of those. – Tells me Yolei, because I´m sure she wasn´t asking, before she takes one of my chocolates and stuffed it in her mouth.

-Hey!

-What? – She asks innocently with chocolate all over her mouth.

-Don´t do that again.- I warn.

-Or what?- She challenges with a hand dangerously close to _my_ chocolate box.

-You wouldn´t.

-Do you really know me?

She takes a truffle.

-Oh, - I say putting down the box,- bad decision.

Then, I start tickling her.

I met her when my first day of high school. Apparently was her first to, even though she is a year older. She knew no one and for her I was "a girl that knew her way" or something like that. So she approached and started a conversation. She didn´t knew neither that Tai is my brother nor who he was, when she did, the high pitched screams that I´m used to didn´t come. She said "cool" and stumbled over the nice dark haired boy who helped her on her feet. Since that moment, Yolei Inoue was struck with Ken Ichijouji.

-Ok, ok, I give up. – She mumbles out of breath with her hands up in surrender.

-That´ll teach you not to mess with my chocolate.

-Ken has the ball!- She exclaims turning her attention back to the game.

I look, otherwise she´ll tear apart my poor little arm. Ken is dribbling the ball pass the other team´s players, but the 23 is approaching. The dark haired boy troughs the basketball, nonetheless, 23-guy makes the ball change its direction. Most of the crowd shouts "oh". Yolei disappointed falls back. However, I don´t lose hope.

-It´s not fair.

Something tells me this is not the end.

-Look. – I whisper.

From nowhere a blond guy appears and steals the basketball.

-I can´t believe it. – Says Yolei in awe forcing herself to stay in her seat.

- Three.- Stats chanting the public.

The blonde looks for someone free. All are marked. He prepares himself for their last chance.

-He´s in the middle of the court, there is no chance.- Someone comments.

-Two.

The basketball flies like a bullet.

-One.- I whisper for only me to listen.

The whistle announces the end of the game.

Some fans celebrate, others boo, the players leave the court, the referee checks the points, some cheerleaders jump, the others throw angrily their pompoms and the mascots, to fight.

-What a rollercoaster of emotions.

-Yeah.

-You´ll come to the party?

I turn to see her with many questions in my eyes. For example: how did she know we would win?

- Izumi said that she´ll throw a party. –Then she adds, making air quotes: - "It´s not about the result, but the effort."

-I can´t believe we lost.- A cheerleader complains.

-We were so close.- Continues the other.

-We have classes tomorrow.

-I know that you wanna.

-Actually- I start but something catches my eye and makes me stop.

-What?

- My dearest Yoeli,- I whisper passing an arm around her shoulders.- How about congratulating you man?

-Where!?- She asks moving backwards and stumbling with the same guy she was looking for.

She falls down and he offers her his hand. She blushes and accepts.

-Why this has to be our hello?

She giggles nervously.

-What has to be your hello?

The three of us look at the new comer, the blonde with blue eyes.

-Congrats. – I say simply.

Startled, he puts his hand behind his head. Sometimes I get out of character.

-Well…I think I leave you in _good_ company.- I start seeing my chance to leave. – So, congrats and bye!

I run away blocking out Yolei´s screams.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Thanks for reading :) This is the traduction of my fic "Máscaras". I will be posting a chapter the 7th of every month.


	2. Some party

**_I do not own digimon._**

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>Chapter 2<em>**

My cellphone´s screen brightens half of my dark room. I read.

**You´ll regreat it**

I´m not as antisocial as some people may think, I don´t run away from parties or any social gathering by instance. This was an exception.

The thing is that I _really _don´t like jocks and this party was going to be full- and by that I mean that out of 10 people attending 9 were probably jocks- of them. I kind of like watching all sports matches, from football to tennis. Really, I´ve got nothing against sports. What I despise is that most of the jocks are brainless or pretend to be. And to tell the truth I don´t know which one I detest more.

**Have double fun. For me**

Tai was never like that and it was obvious, that was the reason why he was so admired. Well, he is still admired. It´s just that few people remember this and think that just because they are part of a sports team they are royalty or something; that they can do whatever they want.

I sight, and then I let myself fall backwards on the bed to take a better look of the celling.

My phone vibrates which means that it´s received a message, it´s probably Yolei again.

**You aren´t at the party.**

I sit, with a furrow brow I realize that it´s not her.

**True**

After some seconds, it vibrates.

**I wasn´t planning it**

_AKA he did_.

**You change your mind**

I fall back on my bed.

**Cheerleaders**

I have to read the message about three times to get what he is trying to tell me. When, I get it, I laugh. He is the only one that can think of an answer like this.

**Something to share?**

Curiosity gets the best of me.

**Nothing you want to know**

_I will not like this at all._

**Spill**

I wait a couple of minutes until I receive his text.

**The golden couple is giving a show**

_Curiosity killed the cat._

**It´s just a façade**

_Confirm what I say._

**I don´t think so**

I cover my face with my right forearm, while my left hand holds my phone. I sight and write back.

**She does his homework and he gives her popularity. Nothing romantic**

The whole school knows that.

**From here it looks like a GOOD business**

I turn so I´m facing down. I chew my pillow and close my eyes to stop the tears.

**I´ll sleep. Have fun**

I was about to turn off my phone when his reply makes it vibrate.

**See ya**

I know you think that I´m melodramatic but let me tell you one thing: my high school's jocks are great- in what they play- but that's it. I can accept there are some exceptions, although I can count those with one hand.

I wake up as if I had gone to that stupid party. My head and stomach hurt; the rest of my body is numb. I have not the sightless idea of how I´m supposed to go to school under these conditions.

I go- like an automat- to the bathroom. My reflect shows how I feel: horrible. I decide I should take a shower, maybe it´ll wash away what´s wrong. After some minutes I come out of the shower without looking at the mirror- which it, anyways, steamed.

Luckily there is a new rule in high school: uniforms, so that save me the pain of thinking now of what to wear. After dressing, I put my hair up in a ponytail. When I am ready I check my reflection. _Something is missing_… I smile at myself, _good_.

My breakfast: a glass of juice and an apple. I´m the only one in the apartment so it´s completely quiet, my parents go to work early and Tai is in college. I do not really like this silence, so I hurry to get out.

Once on the streets I notice the sun shining up in the blue sky. Yeah, the weather and I are so in sync. I decide that whatever´s happening can wait and that it won´t stop me from proving to everybody that I´ll keep my head up no matter what. A smile will always accompany me.

-Good morning- says Catherine Deneuve.

I dedicate her a sweet smile.

-Good morning.

-Hey, goldilocks!- Someone calls.

I was about to continue my way when a girl says "nice show yesterday", followed by a shy laughter- which it wasn´t, you know, shy. However interested that conversation might be (_not_), I hurried to my locker.

-Hey Kari.

I take the books I need for my first period and pack them carefully so they won't damage my camera.

-Hey.

I am used to take it everywhere. It´s kind of a hobby (photography): it relaxes me and it´s fun. Some people had told me that I´m really good, that I should be a professional in that area.

-So much emotion.- Complains my companion.

But studying photography would take all the fun out of it and all "hobby" means. That is why my mayor won´t be on that area.

-I´m full of emotion!- I dramatize closing the locker.

Playfully I hit his arm, he passes a hand over the same spot, we exchange looks and laugh.

-Come on or we´ll be late.- I point out the general direction of our first class.

When we enter together I feel someone´s eyes on me. I know who that _someone_ is and that is why I won´t look back.

-Had fun?- I ask with a small smile as I sit in the chair next to his.

I admit it, I shouldn´t have asked. But here I am, totally unaware of the consequences that might stem from my words.

-A little.- He says stretching himself. I give him a look-the kind that says "bullshit". So the straighten himself.- Ok…- he moves his hands slowly- Yeah.- A pause.- It was awesome!- I simile at him.- You should have been there!

_Yeah, right._

-Maybe next time.

_Or the next, or after that, or never…_

-I promise you won´t regret it!- He almost shouts taking my hands in his.

The thing is that I have gotten used to his antiques, probably because they remind me a little of Tai. That´s the reason why I let him near me, otherwise I would probably evade him like I do with the other jock, although sometimes I regret that decision because I want to run far away. Now I just smile.

He never notices. He doesn´t have to.

Again those eyes. _Don´t look back Kari. Don´t you dare._

-Good morning class.

_Stop it!_

Daisuke releases me and lay back on his seat. Those same eyes stay on me for a moment longer, then, he releases me too. I sigh in relieve and pay attention to the teacher.

_Thank you._

Ok… maybe "pay attention" isn´t accurate or maybe I was wrong on the term "to the teacher". The truth is that the voices- no, they are not on my head- I meant my classmates' voices that won´t stop talking about yesterday´s party.

I wish I could erase some things from my mind.

Some people.

_I don´t want to know, stop. Please._

This is my torment.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you for reading!**


End file.
